crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend
Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend is a story by Bek D. Corbin beginning on 6 April 2007, featuring Jobe Wilkins, Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins and the other drow, She-Beast, and Vamp. It involves a Spring Break trip to Karedonia for Jobe's betrothal ceremony, beginning with a lay-over in New York City. Part 1 Part 1 was released on September 7, 2014. The story begins at Whateley Academy, as the Spy Kids are meeting with their faculty advisors, Sir Wallace Westmont and Suzannah Hagarty. The two irate advisors begin digging out spying devices off their persons, with the last one being from Hagarty's cleavage, leading her to yell out an order for Kew to arrive by the time she counts to twenty, which she does after Hagarty reaches seventeen. The two faculty advisors demand that the Spy Kids start shutting down their excessively intrusive surveillance of everyone and anyone. However, as Kew is doing this, she picks up on She-Beast discussing her upcoming arena challenge with Nemesis. They pass this intel on to Nemesis, but it turns out that Jadis was setting up both her and the Spy Kids, leading Westmont to threaten to keep the ICC members responsible grounded on campus over Spring break. Then the story moves to Jadis seeking help to keep the understandably nervous Jobe in line during their stay at the Diabolik's home before the trip to Karedonia. Alex, who has travel issues of her own, offers to help, on the condition that she is free to move on with her plans to go with X-O to visit her family in Denver. On the trip to NYC, Vamp arranges to make a detour to Boston. After a rather hair-raising arrival, she tracks down one of her benefactors, and uses her 'Vamp-Razzle' and Belphoebe's Neuralizer to get the the details of her trust fund out of him. She then confronts her mother about her real parentage, leading to the revelation that not only is she related to The Bloodline, but that her family is being watched by The Necromancer's agents. She hurriedly arranges protection for (some of) her family, and races to meet She-Beast in New York. At Chez Diabolik, meanwhile, Jobe's state of mind has steadily deteriorated, to the point where she is seeking a way to destroy the Imperial Palace rather than face her betrothal. Once she arrives, Vamp suggests a project to keep the her and the other drow occupied: selecting and purchasing crown jewels for her upcoming betrothal and wedding. Part 2 Part 2 was released on May 18, 2015. Part 3 Part 3 was released on July 19, 2016. It captures events on 2007-04-09. Jadis handles a picket line outside her house. Doc Cambion attacks the Diabolik townhouse in order to obtain the seventh largest sapphire in the world. Sabella Griffin and Empress Wilkins (Lorna Wilkins nee Langtree]]) go out to shop for Karedonia's crown jewels. Nightlord, Nightfox and an unknown female attempt to steal the seventh largest sapphire in the world. Part 4 Part 4 Characters Part 1 * Sir Wallace Westmont * Suzannah Hagarty * Kew * She-Beast * Cheese (Mentioned.) * Jobe * Vamp * Miranda O'Brien * Emma O'Brien (Vamp's half-sister. 9 years old) * Mr. Delahanty (Mentioned. Vice-Principal of Vamp's old school.) * Adrian Darcy (Mentioned. Vamp's biological father. Member of The Bloodline.) * Dennis O'Brien Vamp's (legal) father * Doug O'Brien (Vamp's half-brother.) * Larry O'Brien (Vamp's half-brother.) * Sherry O'Brien (Vamp's half-sister. 17 years old.) * Mark O'Brien (Vamp's half-brother. 12 years old) * Doris O'Brien (Sister of Dennis O'Brien. Vamp's (legal) aunt.) * Joe Kerrigan (Mentioned. Has a backroom suitable for murder or torture.) * Sam Fahey (Mentioned. Has a car battery suitable for torture.) * Nate James (Mentioned. Boxer that Larry O'Brien lost against in a decision. Also known as 'the Storm') * Rick Howe Pierce (Mentioned.) * Nikki Reilly (Mentioned.) * The Necromancer (Mentioned.) * Fred O'Keefe (Possibly Doug O'Brien's biological father.) * Future Superheroes of America ** Scintilla ** Gloriana ** Pendragon * Hazmat (Mentioned. Jadis hired him to make her a "combo EVA/ radhaz/ hazmat/ wetsuit") Part 2 * Sabella Griffin Part 3 * Doc Cambion * Lorna Wilkins * Nightlord * Nightfox Part 4 * Dr. Insidious * Strongarm (acting as a minion of Dr Insidious) * Jack B Quick (acting as a minion of Dr Insidious) * Knights of Purity * Bronze (Melody Havoc) * Miles Havoc (mentioned) * Gloria Garland (mentioned) * Professor Puzzle * Witch Queen * Ashtaroth * Dragonblade (A.J. Blackstone, age 6; not named in story) Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1